Morfina
by Ryeko-Dono
Summary: Algumas drogas são perigosas, algumas são fatais e outras têm gosto de chocolate. Mello não era uma pessoa de doses homeopáticas, ainda que sempre flertasse com uma cura em particular.


**Títul****o: Morfina  
Série: Death note  
Personagem: Mello  
Resumo: Algumas drogas são perigosas, algumas são fatais e outras têm gosto de chocolate. Mello não era uma pessoa de doses homeopáticas, ainda que sempre flertasse com uma cura em particular.  
Nota da autora: Esta fic é parte integrante da minha **_**Trilogia ilícita**_**. Duas outras a seguirão, mas haverá um padrão particular. Todas possuem recortes; uma ****lembrança****, um ****gosto****, um ****momento**** e um****arrependimento****. Isso além da letra da música... Na verdade, a culpa é toda das músicas (a MINHA droga).**

_Someday there'll be a cure fo__r the pain_  
**Morphine**

**x **

A nicotina era um vício fácil e Mello não queria drogas suaves.

O maço no chão; amanhecido como as garrafas vazias pelo tédio, (pelo ruivo dormindo no assoalho). Mello se inclinou para roubar um dos cigarros, para acendê-lo enquanto Matt não podia acusá-lo do roubo.

Ainda que ele _quisesse _ser acusado.

O apartamento fedia a bebida, a inabilidade. Fedia ao tédio, à espera, e às péssimas estratégias para passar o tempo. O apartamento fedia a cigarros, mas Mello não queria drogas suaves em suas reflexões.

Mello queria uma cura, e o que ele procurava naquele cigarro amanhecido, naquele amigo embebedado, era _morfina _da mais alta qualidade.

x

* * *

**Uma lembrança: **Uma tarde na biblioteca do orfanato Mello estudava, Matt jogava seu gameboy e Near montava um quebra-cabeça. Perdurava um silêncio maduro entre os três. Uma tarde de inverno e chocolate quente.

* * *

x

Havia mais no cigarro, um pouco de Matt. Os gostos inofensivos do amigo por vezes o ofendiam, o irritavam, mas Mello sempre ligaria ao ruivo aquela fumaça.

Na Wammy's house eram os dois que dividiam os maços e as promessas de um futuro ilícito. Tantos anos depois, com um pouco de máfia, de drogas e do cheiro podre das ruas, Mello ficava contente que Matt não as houvesse cumprido. O cigarro era uma droga inofensiva, e apenas o mataria com mais algumas décadas de uso.

_Que hilário... _Pensou Mello entre uma tragada e uma tentativa._...que patético._

O gosto era insólito e detestável. Ainda assim, era hilariante pensar que aquela fumaça era mais inofensiva do que suas cicatrizes. _Estas, - _todas as drogas que ele representava para Matt -, acabariam matando-o primeiro.

x

x

_Eu vou morrer. _O loiro ousou repetir aquela frase algumas vezes, até se acostumar com a ordem insensível das palavras._ E onde está o ritual?_

_Uma morte digna..._ _ Como se a morte fosse uma coisa digna... _Mais uma tragada..._ Está mais para uma mistura de gemidos e resmungos e cheiro podre de pólvora. _Mais uma tragada violenta._ Velhos morrem de ataque cardíaco._

A causa de sua morte o incomodava, mais que o veredicto. Era um pensamento detestável. Mello não queria deixar um corpo retorcido pelo enfarte a ser analisado por bisturis. Ele queria deixar manchas grotescas; uma bagunça de sangue, fraturas expostas e apenas uma arcada dentária sorridente.

_Sem corpo para ser velado._ Ninguém o velaria, de qualquer forma. _Ninguém além de Near._

No fim, (tão próximo dele), o ódio e a admiração se anulavam. Sobrava, talvez, os suores confusos e o gosto inexplicável que sentia em machucá-lo. Sobravam os anos, as horas e cada noite de ansiedade passada em claro.

Mello não deixaria corpo algum para Near.

x

* * *

**Um gosto: **O chocolate

* * *

_x _

_Mas me diga... Qual será o gosto da vitória?_

Aquela era uma palavra confusa... o objetivo e o método. Ainda que esta raramente tivesse a ver com sabores, sua vitória sobre Kira nunca seria _provada._

Ele não saberia se L foi vingado, e mesmo que fosse, Near provaria sozinho da vitória.

Mello se perguntava qual seria o gosto... e tinha certeza de que seria doce. De alguma forma... doce.

* * *

**Um momento: **A proposta silenciosa de Near; Os longos segundos trocados por telefone. Densos e insólitos, como a fumaça de um cigarro que não era seu. Segundos falsamente relutantes, pois Mello tinha a resposta na ponta da língua, e Near sempre testemunhou daquela certeza.  
Na realidade, todas as certezas sempre foram por ele.

* * *

_x _

_Onde está o sacrifício?_ Uma pergunta fácil no meio das reflexões infundadas... Onde sempre esteve,mas a que preço?

Não havia segredos no suicídio. Mello sempre se suicidou. Durante todos os dias de sua vida o loiro pensava, no meio de uma barra de chocolate, numa forma produtiva de morrer um pouco mais. Cicatrizes ou notas, palavras ou balas; sangue. Seriam sempre estas as peças de seu quebra-cabeça (uma homenagem cruel a Near).

Em algum nível psicológico, Mello sabia que a melhor forma de vencê-lo era se matar no percurso. Um pensamento cruel e assustador, até mesmo para ele.

Pois ainda que fosse a única opção. Ainda que ele já tivesse concordado com aquele sacrifício, - ele e seus demônios -, Mello queria ouvi-lo implorar. O rapaz esperaria que Near ligasse, com um pedido silencioso, e o loiro saberia naquele momento que sua vida iria acabar. Por Near... pela vitória que o outro provaria sozinho.

Era tão cruel que ele não conseguia parar de sorrir ao desligar o telefone.

x

x

Na situação em que Mello se encontrava, a maioria das pessoas se curvaria para a fé. O rapaz a tinha bem firme em seu pescoço, ainda que apenas L soubesse o verdadeiro motivo. Doía um pouco pensar que ele não a encontrava mais.

_Onde está a fé?_

Em Near? Em L? Em si mesmo?

A fé lhe custava mais caro... mais do que cruzes e balas e brados, de qualquer forma. Mello morreria tranqüilo de seu niilismo, se não fosse por um último pecado.

Um pecado ruivo que dormia no chão, exausto de esperar pela sua escolha. Exausto de esperar pela sua vitória, pela sua resignação. A única pessoa que o fazia fraquejar quanto ao estado de seu cadáver, pois Matt iria ao seu funeral.

O único que se importava, que estendia a mão para o maníaco ferido e obcecado que ele era. Também a única pessoa que o ajudaria.

Que o ajudaria a morrer.

_Fé?..._Mello gargalhou. Ele nem sabia uma maneira de poupá-lo...

x

* * *

_I propose a toast  
To my self control  
You see it crawlin__g helpless on the floor _  
(Eu proponho um brinde para o meu autocontrole… Você pode encontrá-lo se arrastando pelo chão).

* * *

O loiro apagou o cigarro gentilmente no cinzeiro. Ele desejou, pela primeira vez na vida, que aquelas cinzas compartilhassem do sabor do chocolate. Mello se aproximou de um Matt largado no chão, e tocou-o nem tão gentilmente com o pé.

"_Você está acordado?" _Um resmungo bêbado, muito pouco desperto, tornou-se audível. "_Seu grande idiota... Seu babaca bêbado e imprestável..." _Mello suspirou. "_Você deveria estar acordado."_

_x_

_x _

O chocolate ajudava a pensar, mas era uma droga pesada demais. Mello nunca gostou de vícios fáceis. O loiro consumia o chocolate com uma ansiedade neurótica, um ritual particular de autodestruição.

Não havia mais sentido em se destruir.

Kira e seus malditos 40 segundos fariam isso por ele. Que arrependimentos passariam por sua mente naquele momento? A vitória absoluta, solitária e dolorosa de Near? A morte de L? Ou o sorriso torto que fingiria não se importar?

Deveria haver alguma forma.

_Pense, seu desgraçado... Pense! Pense em Takada, em Kira, em Near... pense nos milhões de idiotas e na centena de seguranças que a protegem de você. Pense em uma forma de fazê-lo sozinho... de morrer sozinho. Pense..._

Um sorriso torto em sua boca, um sorriso de dor. Algo curioso... todos os outros sorrisos de Mello foram de satisfação, de sadismo ou de desespero. Aquele, por outro lado, era inspirado pela única droga que amortecia estas ansiedades em seu sistema nervoso.

Algo como o tabaco. Algo como o que ela significava e que dormia num chão podre por sua causa.

A nicotina era um vício fácil e Mello não queria drogas suaves, nada que o fizesse fraquejar. Não se viciaria naquele anestésico.

Mas também não queria levá-lo com ele.

x

* * *

_Someday there'll be a cure for pain  
That's the day I'll throw my dru__gs away  
When they find a cure for pain_  
(Um dia haverá uma cura para a dor. Esse é o dia em que eu me livrarei das drogas. Quando encontrarem uma cura para a dor)

* * *

x

x

A _morfina_certamente a calava, mas havia apenas uma cura definitiva.

Mello a conhecia. Flertara com ela várias vezes até então... Ele estava pronto para encará-la?

* * *

**Um arrependimento: **Ele não conseguia gostar de cigarros

* * *

x

Mello a conhece... Mesmo em uma última tragada, naquela tentativa desesperada e artificialmente mentolada de redenção, ele reconhece sua sombra.

Um último cumprimento. _Oh, é você._

_x_

x

**Nota da autora:**

**Primeira parte da minha trilogia ilícita. Uma pequena trilogia sobre drogas e o efeito que elas têm em personagens que são bem mais sérios do que a maioria dessa área ****RETARDADA**** parece achar.**

**Esta vem de uma idéia antiga. Eu sempre fiquei imaginando o quanto o Mello se martirizou antes de atacar a Takada, sabendo quão baixa era a probabilidade do Matt sobreviver. (E ainda mais a dele!!).**

**Apesar do Yaoi estar na cabeça de quem leu (e na minha, mas isso não conta), em nenhum momento eu quis passar a idéia do Matt ser o amor da vida do Mello.**

**Afinal de contas, se fosse, o Mello não precisaria ter se matado pelo Near.**

**Claro que isso os torna (meus MeM's queridos!) um casal deliciosamente junkie e kamikaze. Eu espero que o significado atribuído à Morfina tenha ficado claro na fic... pois apesar de ser a tradução da banda que me inspirou, a Morfina não é ninguém menos do que o próprio Matt.**

**Oh, e não leiam a letra da 'Cure for pain'... ou vocês saberão o quanto eu chupei dela xD Hahaha.**

**Ainda assim... melhor chupar inspiração de uma boa banda do que enfiar OC's na porcaria da minha área de Death Note! Será que essas pessoas sequer LERAM o mangá? Deuses...!**

**PS: Claro que há exceções, Cookies e um bando de fdp de um fórum cor de rosa que escreve bem pra caráleo... Mas chega de 'Férias de verão – MelloxMatt'! Os dois se MATAM. Vocês já pensaram nisso? Já pensaram na última noite de vida de cada um?? No peso que teve para o Mello se matar pelo ****NEAR**

**Ele se veste que nem a Madona, mas isso não o transforma numa popstar! xD Bem... está aí o primeiro brado; fics sérias de DN! Vamos tratá-los como adultos, sim? Mesmo que nós sejamos menores de idade e estejamos aqui só pela putaria. Não faz mal fingir que é pela literatura de vez em quando...!!!**

**Beijos!**

**Ryeko**


End file.
